


Entertaining Fantasies

by Laerkstrein



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Freeform, Balthier - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Final Fantasy XII - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Strahl heads for Bhujerba, Princess Ashe begins entertaining fantasies about herself and Balthier. But when the sky pirate arrives in her chamber for a "session," Ashe chooses to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Fantasies

All was quiet aboard the Strahl as she sailed through the night sky that sat high above Ivalice. For the past several hours, the small ship had been en route from Rabanastre to Bhujerba, where the Princess Ashe would request an audience with the Marquis Ondore once the small airship arrived in the skycity. Despite the nightly silence that enveloped the ship's occupants, there was but one, aside from the ship's pilots, who could not sail off to the land of dreams.

Princess Ashe sat awake within her chamber aboard the Strahl, staring quietly out the small window near her bedside. All was quiet, save for the turmoil that rested beneath the young woman's calm facade. She was restless, to be sure. An audience with a man she had not seen in years was haunting her, and she could only wonder how, if at all, she would be able to speak to him. The young princess carefully began plotting what she might say, only to have her thoughts interrupted by the image of a face of a man whom she had only just met within the Garamsythe Waterway.

The infamous sky pirate, Balthier.

She could not quite understand how, but there was something about his gaze that made her feel secure. Why this was, Ashe did not know. But what she did know was that she desperately wanted far more than just an "audience" with him. Something deep within her wanted to know what it was that made him so alluring to the senses. Whether it was his charm, or his dashing good looks, Ashe had no idea. All she wanted was to weave their fingers together, and slip into the forbidden acts.

A sudden knock on her door snapped Ashe out of her fantasies. Quickly raising herself from her bed, the princess unlocked her chamber door, only to find Balthier standing there. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt a sudden urge to drag him into the room and throw him upon her bed. Rather than allow her emotions to take control, Ashe breathed deeply, accidentally inhaling that pleasant smell that lingered about the charming sky pirate.

"Yes? What is it?" she said, trying to maintain her facade.

Without so much as a word, Balthier grinned and waltzed right into her chamber. "I had a feeling you'd be awake," he said simply, taking a seat on the bed. "And this only proves that I was right."

Ashe forced herself to frown at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What business, dare I ask, is it of yours as to whether or not I'm asleep?"

"Well," the pirate smirked, taking a stand and placing a hand under Ashe's chin. "I thought that, perhaps, you might enjoy a bit of company."

The last word sent chills down Ashe's spine. If she was correct, and there was no doubt in her mind that she was, then Balthier's current use of the word "company" strictly applied to the fantasies that she had been entertaining, prior to Balthier's interruption.

The princess turned away from him, quickly unbuttoning her nightclothes before falling backwards onto the bed. "Really?" she said, motioning for him to join her. "If that's the case, then please make yourself comfortable."

With a pleased smirk, the sky pirate turned to lock the door before removing his own clothing, laughing quietly as Ashe's eyes followed his every move. The shirt and vest that had so neatly adorned his chest came off before the princess could blink. And she soon found herself hypnotized by the muscles and curves that had been perfectly sculpted into his flesh. Yet, to Ashe's surprise, the pirate left his pants alone, instead choosing to cover her body with his own, and decorate her collarbone with gentle kisses.

Ashe moaned quietly as the pirate quickly began teasing her tongue with his own before moving down her neck to suck lightly on her throat. She sighed, tracing the muscles of his chest with her lithe fingers just as he began removing the remains of her clothing. Once he had done so, she blushed, feeling so vulnerable and exposed. But as he began licking her nipples, her embarrassment was soon forgotten.

He continued to tease until Ashe had nearly reached the breaking point. She quickly grabbed hold of his pants, yanking them down to expose his manhood. With a grin, Ashe shifted so that her mouth sat just below his length. Lifting her head, she gently licked the tip, causing the pirate to shudder. She laughed quietly, taking it in her hand as she guided it down between her lips. As she began massaging his throbbing manhood with her tongue, Balthier began to moan, grabbing hold of the sheets to fight back his urge to thrust into her mouth.

"Damn," he hissed, as Ashe began moving her mouth up and down his length in a rhythmic fashion.

He moaned with pleasure as her pace quickened, and began fondling her opening with his skilled fingers. Ashe gasped as his manhood hit the back of her throat, a tingling sensation flying up her spine as his tongue entered her. She sped up the pace, yet again, sucking harder and faster in an attempt to send him over the edge. In a matter of moments, a hushed moan reached Ashe's ears, and a sea of bitter-tasting liquid flooded her mouth and sped down her throat.

Ashe opened her mouth, gasping for air as she turned, lying flat on her stomach. She shook slightly as Balthier grasped her by the hips, positioning himself just above her entrance. Without even a warning, the pirate thrusted himself deep into her body, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He moaned as he picked up the pace, slamming into her with every breath he took. Ashe quickly grabbed hold of her pillow, screaming into it to avoid waking anyone up.

As he reached his limit, Balthier slammed into her again, emptying himself into her heated body.

The princess, too, had reached her limit, and came spilling onto the fresh bedsheets before her vision began to fade. With what strength she had left, Ashe rolled onto her back and stared up at Balthier with a pained smile on her face. Quickly planting a kiss upon her lips, the pirate vanished, and Ashe was left alone to revel in the pleasantries of the night.


End file.
